A Series of Fluffy One-Shots: Merome
by Lady Andromeda 465
Summary: Merome one-shots that I have written, which are fluffy with cuteness! EEEPPPP, anyways I hope you enjoy! I'll probably add a few other ships in the stories but this is focused on Mitch and Jerome. If you have a prompt you would like me to write about PM me or write it down in the comments.
1. The Moonlit Kiss

**Hey guys, lady a here, and I thought to myself one day, why don't I make a series of one shots that I can use... So I present: A Series of Fluffy One-shots! (You know a series of unfortunate events, a series of fluffy one-shots, no? Eh) this first set of one shots is based on Merome, an otp of mine. So here's the first of many to come**

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

The young Bacca sat up on the bed, panting, his heart beating wildly. He looked to his right, seeing the young Canadian sleeping next to him, his brown hair messy against the pillow.

Jerome sighed, and quietly got off the bed, trying not to wake his boyfriend up. He walked down the hall, then down the stairs. He opened the back door and stepped outside.

It was a nice cool night, a breeze blowing against his fur. The grass tickling his feet. Jerome then laid down in the grass, and stared at the stars. The moon was out, full as ever, and was a pearly white. He didn't notice that Mitch had come outside until their hands were holding.

* * *

><p>Mitch woke up, noticing his fluffy boyfriend was gone. The Canadian boy frowned, sat up, and yawned. Then walked over to the window and looked out into the backyard.<p>

He noticed Jerome sitting there staring at the sky. Mitch then started to walk out of the bedroom, down the hallway and stairs, and exited through the back door quietly. He then laid next to Jerome and took his hand/ paw (whatever it is). They just lay there, staring at the sky.

"Are you okay Biggums?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah." Jerome said, and his nose started to twitch.

Mitch knew when Jerome was lying, his nose would twitch.

"Biggums don't lie. Just tell me what's bothering you." Mitch said, sitting up to stare at the young Bac's face.

Jerome sighed, and sat up, looking into the Canadian's honey brown eyes.

"I've been having these nightmares... Where I lose you, in one way or another... And I don't want that to happen... But I'm afraid it might..." He said, a tear forming in his eye.

Mitch laughed, and grabbed Jerome's shoulders. "Don't worry Biggums, I won't be leaving you for a long, long time." He then pulled Jerome closer, and their lips met, the moon shining brighter after the kiss then it ever had before.

"Now come on, let's go inside and get some more sleep." Mitch said, standing up, and reaching his hand out to Jerome, who accepted it and stood up with him.

The two then went upstairs and cuddled until Mitch fell asleep. Jerome stayed up for a little bit longer, his mind racing with the memory of the Moonlit Kiss still fresh in his mind.

He then fell asleep, cuddling with Mitch, and had a pleasant dream, the nightmares no longer bothering him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys enjoyed, and if you did then tell me that you want moooooaarrr cute little one shots<strong>

**So I will be posting on this every other day while on TBY everyday, and basically this story will mainly be one-shots about Merome, after this I will probably do a skylox one, and No there will be nooooo smut, so don't worry...**

**anyways guys I sincerely hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all later**

**peace out**

-Lady A


	2. Meeting Jerome

**hey guys, Lady A here, and I'm back with another merome one-shot, which I hope you enjoy, but before that here are a few review replies!**

**Nell: Trust me, if you don't know what that is... you do not want to know. if your real age is the same as *insert story name here* then im just a few years or so older, and i've seen a few of it, trust me you should not read any until you're older by about 5 years or so... **

**Qwerty: i just love fluffy stories!**

**MeromeFTW: i hope you're ready for more Merome, coz i know I am, and btw, thanks! i thought it was cute too!**

**now time for the one-shot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitch's POV<strong>

I was sitting alone at the bar of a small little diner, and drinking some coffee, when a man came and sat next to me, which was weird, considering that the rest of the bar was empty. He was good looking, with his brown hair sticking up a bit, and with light cocoa colored eyes. His eyebrows were a little furry, and his nose was a bit bigger of my own, but he was perfect.

He ordered a coffee, then smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Jerome." He said, his beautiful voice captured me.

"H-hi," I said, stumbling over my words. "I'm M-mitch."

Jerome laughed at my nervousness. We struck a conversation, talking about all sorts of stuff.

"Execute Order 66!" Jerome said, his voice filling with joy.

"Oh no! Not Order 66!" I said, fake horror filling my own voice.

We both started to crack up.

"So, Mitch, what do you do for a living?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm a youtuber," I say, still regaining my breath.

"So am I! How crazy is that?" He said, smiling like a madman.

"Wow! Really? What do you record?" I ask, my interest already piqued from talking to Jerome.

"I play and record Minecraft and CoD." He said, still smiling.

"Woah! Me too! What's your channel name?"

"I'm part of Awesome Sauce Films."

"Wow! Don't you guys have nearly a hundred thousand subs?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome. I'm just a small channel by the name of 'TheBajanCanadian.'"

"Say, Mitch. How would you like to join ASF?" Jerome asked suddenly.

"Wha-What?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, you're a really fun guy, and I think Matt would be okay with you joining, and the fans."

I smiled, and shook his hand. We stayed there for nearly the whole day. When I looked at the time I muttered a curse and told him that I had to go. I quickly gave him my skype, and ran to my apartment.

I quickly accepted a skype call and got on minecraft.

"Mitch where have you been? We've been calling you for the past five minutes." Adam said.

I smiled, thinking of the time I spent with Jerome, "Oh, I've just been a little bit busy."

"Okay then, are you ready to record." Ty asked.

I smiled again, "Yep."

**Time skip: one year later **

"Hey Jerome, you ready to record biggums?" I asked, getting my software ready.

"Only if you are biggums." He replied.

We started to record us playing a round of "Black Ops."

In the middle of a round Jerome asked a question, "Hey biggums, do you remember one of the things we talked about last year?"

I frowned, "Most of it. Why?"

"Because I just executed Order 66." He said.

I laughed, "Who did it get executed on?"

I then died in the game.

"Why. It's you biggums," he said, laughing hard.

And we spent the rest of the video joking around about the first day we met.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, and if you did then tell me you did! if you have any prompts you want me to write about then leave it in the reviews. I'll see you all later!<strong>

**peace out!**

**-Lady A**


	3. Soulmate Timer

**hey guys, Lady A here, and I'm back with another Merome one-shot, now this prompt as been used quite a bit by others, but I'm putting my own little twist on it. Now before the story here are a few review replies:**

**Qwerty: yep! And hopefully even MOAR FLUFF EEEEEEEP! Lol**

**MeromeFTW: yeah you're right, so many ways, and yay! I love love love replying to reviews because then I feel closer to you guys, my amazing readers!**

**Nell: yeah, i know how you feel, one time I told a friend of mine that I read gay smut, he was like, "Why?" And I replied just so weirdly and rushed, "I have no idea why, it was Halloween, and I was on tumblr..." Soooooooo thanks tumblr people, who have scarred me for life...**

**now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome's pov<strong>

We sat all together on the blanket, it was a nice and quiet day... Well it was until Adam and Ty started to pass around a football. I looked at the timer attached on my wrist, thirty-five minutes and forty-two seconds until I meet my soul mate...

"Ty, go long!" Adam yelled, throwing the football right into Ty's arms.

"Jerome wanna join?" Ty asked, throwing the football back to Adam.

I said, "Sure." Then got up, and went so the three of us were in a triangle formation.

We passed the football around, and Adam asked Quentin, who was sitting on the blanket watching us, if he wanted to join.

"Nah, I'm good." He said, stretching his arms.

"But fiiiieeeesshhhhh." Adam moaned.

"I'm not a fish! I'm an amphibian on minecraft Adam! You should know this by how many times I've told you!" Quentin yelled.

The three of us that were standing fell to the ground laughing. After we finally regained our breaths, I looked at the timer, ten minutes. Adam and Ty were together, bound to be soul mates. Quentin and I have yet to find ours. The three of us then decided to sit down and have lunch. As we sat there eating I peeked quickly at the timer, 8:39.

Adam noticed that I had looked, and grabbed my wrist, taking a look himself at the timer. His eyes widened at it, realizing how little time I had left to meet my soulmate. He mouthed something to me, and when I sent him a confused face he sighed and bent over to my ear.

"Don't worry Fluffy, I'm sure your soulmate will be awesome, but not as awesome as Ty." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and continued to finish my sandwich. After another five minutes, we decided to toss the football again, and I risjed another peek at the timer. 2:07.

After another minute or so of tossing it, Ty decided to do a long shot without saying it until after throwing it. The football flew over my head and hit someone behind me on the head.

I turn and hurried over to the person. The man it had it was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head where the football had hit him. All I could tell about him was that he looked to be about the same size as me, had soft brown hair, and was wearing a red checkered hoodie.

"Sir are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down next to him.

"I'm fine, dood." He said. "A little hit in the head never killed someone."

"Sorry, my friend over there threw the ball and didn't tell me it was a long shot. My name's Jerome. What's yours?"

"Mitch." He said, and looked up, his eyes a dark, chocolate brown.

Suddenly the timer in my wrist started to beep. I looked down at it in surprise. Then I heard another beeping, coming from Mitch's own timer.

We looked at each other, smiled, and traded phone numbers. Adam started to walk over to us but I sent him a look, saying I'd come over there in a few. He smiled, and walked back to the others.

"Well, Jerome, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully I'll see you later biggums." Mitch said, staring into my eyes.

"Yeah, hopefully." I said, then Mitch walked away, his hands in his jacket pockets.

I was smiling the most I've ever had when I went back to the others.

"Why are you smiling, Jerome?" Quentin asked.

Ty's eyes widened, he then grabbed my wrist, and looked at the timer. He smiled.

"Good for you, Jerome, I hope he's a nice guy." Ty said.

"Wait! Does that mean you- noooo! Now I'm the only one without a soulmate." Quentin cried.

I smiled, "Don't worry dood, yours will come when the time is right."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this one shot! If you did tell me I'm the reviews! Also if you have an idea or a prompt you want me to write then tell me in the reviews as well! I'll see you all later!<strong>

**peace out! **

**-Lady A**


	4. Merome at the Movies

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another Merome one shot, and this was requested by Qwerty, so thanks! Now here are a few replies:**

**Qwerty: YEAH! YOU SUCK YOU FISH! ... Ummmm... I'm just gonna walk away now... Lol**

**Nell: yeah, I know how ya feel. Keep dem ships floatin'!**

**MeromeFTW: if i am able to finish another story I'm working on *couch cough* the broken youtuber *cough cough* then I will probably make it into a story, but since I have sooooo much stuff planned for stories and stuff it might come a little later. Thanks though dood!**

**anyways... Time for the one shot!**

* * *

><p><strong>No pov<strong>

It was a normal date for the duo. Well, as normal as you can get this a bacca and a human. Mitch and Jerome were going to watch the movie, The Hunger Games Mockingjay pt. 1.**(a/n which my dad is gonna take me to... EEEEEEPPP IM SO EXCITED! and sadly I don't own soooo... yeah...)**

They grabbed popcorn and drinks, then went into the theater itself. It was very packed, well, they were there on opening night, and they found the back row half empty and sat down. The couple started to chat about the recent hunger games they played, earning some confused looks from the people around them.

A man went to the front of the theater, wearing something that made him look like a bellhop. "I hope you all are excited for the movie! Because I know I am!" He had to yell so everyone could hear him. He then walked away and stood in the back, near the exit.

The movie started as they normally do, a few previews for other movies. When the movie itself finally started Mitch whispered to Jerome, "Hey dood, that's my wife up there."

Jerome chuckled quietly, "I know biggums, but I don't think everyone else knows."

Mitch saw the dark glint in Jerome's eyes. He smiled, signaling that he accepted the challenge. He then said very loudly, "Hey! That's my wife! What's she doing on the screen though?"

Jerome had to cover his mouth to soften his laugh this time, while Mitch earned quite a bit of "shhhhhhh," from the other movie-goers.

The two were distracted by each other for half of the movie, throwing popcorn at each other. Mitch messing with Jerome, saying that he would cut off his fur. Jerome gasped, "You better not biggums."

Mitch laughed quietly, and took some popcorn from the bucket and ate it. Then he started to pay attention to the movie. Since he wasn't paying attention until now he was lost. He looked at Jerome, and noticed a piece of popcorn stuck on his suit. He grabbed it as lightly as possible and put it on Jerome's head. He didn't notice.

Then Mitch started to pay attention to what Jerome was doing. He grabbed one piece of popcorn, aimed, then threw it and it hit someone on the back of the head. The person turned around, looking for who threw the popcorn.

Mitch giggled, grabbed a piece and threw it at a woman three rows ahead of them. Jerome smiled, watching as the lady turned around, just like the last person. Jerome them aimed, and fired, shooting at a boy who was completely immersed in the movie, and he didn't notice the popcorn on his hair.

Finally a woman got up, and Mitch aimed for her, she started to walk towards the exit. Mitch fired, throwing it so perfectly that it landed right on top of her head. The tso burst out laughing, earning glares from others, but they didn't care.

A man then came through the entrance and walked towards the two. He told them that they had to leave, for they were disrupting the movie for the others. They saw the woman by the entrance, her arms crossed, and a smug look on her face, but she didn't notice that the piece of popcorn was still on her head.

The two got up, everyone watching them. But before Mitch left the theater he yelled the ending to the movie, earning him a lot of "Booooo!" Popcorn flew at him and landing in his hair.

Jerome laughed, and the two held hands on the way to their car, with Jerome eating the popcorn on Mitch's head on the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot, because I had a lot of fun writing it, thanks again Qwerty for the suggestion! <strong>

**Remember, if there's a prompt you would like to see in here, then tell me in the reviews! Or else you'll get whatever I'm in the mood for writing!**

**peace out! **

**-Lady A**


	5. THE FEELS ARE SOOOOO REAL!

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and Im back with another one shot, and I nearly cried while writing it, so you have been warned! And there's a little blood/gore in it as well, so...Now... Anyways... Here are a few replies:**

**Nell: well... You got one of the things you wanted... *cries***

**MyBrokenHeart123: I will, but I won't see it until the weekend after this weekend, so...**

**MeromeFTW: one of the prompts you put will be coming soon, and of course, the Christmas one right on christmas. Yay!**

**now onwards to the story!**

* * *

><p>Mitch was walking home, with some news that was sure to please his best-friend, Jerome. When he got to their simple two story home they shared, he unlocked the door quickly, eager to share his news.<p>

"Jerome! I'm home with some good news to tell you!" He called, letting excitement leak into his voice.

Silence replied, surrounding Mitch like a cocoon.

"Jerome?" Mitch called again, anxiety tightened his throat.

There was no reply, and darkness filled the house even more, making it feel more eerie. Mitch looked in the kitchen for his friend. He hoped that his bacca was in the kitchen, cooking some vile creature for Mitch while listening to music. Nothing. The kitchen was empty, and had an ominous feeling to it.

Mitch sighed, and looked in the dining room, the living room, the backyard, Mitch's room, the laundry room, and the bathroom.

"Jerome, I swear to Notch, if this is a prank.." Mitch yelled, about to open the door to Jerome's room.

Nothing replied, and Mitch sighed, opening the door. What greeted him was horrifying.

Jerome was lying on his bed, eyes closed, dead. Lying in his right hand was Betty, covered in a little bit of blood. In his left hand was a knife from the kitchen, bloody. His wrists were cut, right where his veins were... His fur was matted with blood.

Jerome's arms, legs, and chest were lined with cuts. The comforter around the bacca was covered and soaked in blood. At the foot of his bed, lie a note, the tip of it soaked with blood that was nearly dry.

Mitch soon regained his senses and called 911. He told the operator about the gruesome scene infront of him. The operator told him police were on the way and hung up.

Mitch frowned, and started to walk closer to the note. He tried grabbing the note without looking at Jerome's face, but failed.

His upper face was relaxed. His lower face, on the other hand, was set in a grimmace. It was understandable with how much pain he had put himself through, before he... Died...

Mitch held back a sob, and started to read the note:

"To Mitchell Hughs,

When you read this, I am most likely dead or dying...

And I would like to say I'm sorry, but I just couldn't handle it anymore.

You and her hanging out, in love... It was just killing me on the inside.

I just wanted you to be mine, but for all I knew, you probably didn't feel the same way.

Mitch, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with you. I have been ever since we met.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I've wanted to tell you that before but...

I wish I could've said it to you when I wasn't in as much pain as I was in.

I'm sorry that I won't see you walk down the aisle towards me.

I'm sorry that I won't see you when we had a child.

I'm sorry that I won't be there when our child goes to prom, college, and marriage.

I'm sorry that I won't be there to grow old with you...

But,

Promise me, Mitch, that you will stay strong, without me beside you.

Promise me that you will be happy with whomever you choose.

Promise me that you will continue to live on, and not join me unless it's your time.

I'm sorry, Mitch, please remember your promises.

Remember to continue on with life, and I'll see you when its your time.

With love, and forever yours,

Jerome Aceti.

-P.S. I'll be watching and waiting biggums."

Mitch didn't notice that tears were falling down his face while reading the note. He didn't notice that after reading it, he collapsed to the floor, sobbing. He didn't notice that the police had broke into the house. He didn't notice when a female officer had brought to the police station and asked him questions. He didn't answer, only giving the paper for her to read, and he broke down again.

She read the note and looked at him with empathy.

**time skip: a few days later**

Mitch stood in the morgue, looking at his friend lying on the table, his fur cold. He sighed, and rubbed his arms, trying to keep some warmth. He then walked slowly to where Jerome's head was.

"I loved you too, biggums," he whispered, looking down at Jerome's now peaceful face. "You just didn't give me enough time to realize it, or to tell you. And now, since I have no idea if you're listening or not, the news I was going to tell you...was... That I broke up with my girlfriend... She realized that I loved you... And she let me go... Saying that I should be with the one I loved... you..."

Mitch bent down, and kissed Jerome's forehead, a single tear streaking down his face. He sighed once again, put his hands in his pockets, and walked out of the morgue.

Until this day, Mitch has kept his promises. He got married, and had two children. A girl named Elizabeth, who's nickname was Betty, and a son, who he named in honor of his best friend, Jerome. He took pictures of the growing up, going to prom. He walked Betty down the aisle, and was one of the groomsmen in Jerome's wedding.

He lived happily with his wife, and lived for many years. One night, he died peacefully in his sleep. He went to the Aether, and found that he was in his teenage body, and that Jerome had kept his promises. The two spent the rest of eternity in each others arms, telling how much they had missed each other.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone felt like crying raise your hand. *raises hand* I cannot handle all the feels inside me, and I wrote it! ugghh, and here's a quick little schedule about updating: <strong>

**monday: probably the apocalyptic someone suggested,**

**wednesday: no update because on Thursday I will do a thanksgiving one,**

**thursday: a special thanksgiving one! **

**and BTW thank: Nell for making me write this overdose of THE FEELS!**

**anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you all later!**

**peace out!**

**-Lady A**


	6. Apocalyptic Merome

**hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another one shot! Now time for a few review replies!**

**mbh123: one shots can be pretty amazing**

**Qwerty: I know, I nearly cried, but hopefully you won't cry for this one.**

**Nell: don't worry dood, I choose to write it that sad, and that's what I get. And here's the other one shot you requested!**

**(guest) me: same here, Mitch, dood, don't worry youre Not alone! *cries***

**RadRadha04: seems like a good prompt, I will write it soon**

**MeromeFTW: yeah, I know how ya feel.**

**Story time!**

* * *

><p>Jerome sat next to Mitch's sleeping form, looking out for zombies in the surrounding forest. In his hand, his favorite axe, Betty. The bacca's fur kept him warm in the cool temperature.<p>

Mitch on the other hand, carried his diamond sword. His checkered jacker normally keeping him warm, but it wasnt enough for tonight, this was one of the colder nights the two had been through.

Jerome sighed, taking off his jacket and placing over the Canadian, and his shivering slowly stopped. Jerome then sat down, staring at a fire's flickering flame.

Something rustled in the near by brush. Jerome tightened his grip on Betty, and quietly woke up his Benja.

"Mitch, wake up biggums!" Jerome whispered. "There's something near by."

Mitch's eyes opened immediately, he then sprung into action, packing their camp up while Jerome watched out. Jerome could smell the wet noodles... The rotten flesh.

Right after Mitch had finished breaking camp, the first zombie came into the clearing. The zombie was an old friend of the two.

Zombie Sky stood in the clearing, his normally tan skin was now a light green, and turning darker. His sunglasses were still partly on his face, covering his left eye, put hung off when it went over the right, where there was no eye at all. His normally bright purple amulet was now glowing a soft green. Parts of his hair and head were missing, so parts of his brains were visible. His black jumpsuit was torn.

"Budder." He moaned, trudging towards the duo.

"To the trees, biggums." Jerome told Mitch in a hushed tone.

Mitch nodded, went to the nearest tree, and started climbing. Jerome climbed up after him, the two climbed halfway up the tree and looked down, seeing Adam watching them.

Mitch brought out his bow, saying, "I'm sorry, Adam."

He then shot some arrows at his old friend. After a few shots, Sky's head had fallen to the ground. Jerome looked at Mitch while the body disappeared, seeing tears in the young Canadian's caramel eyes.

Jerome hugged Mitch, saying, "Don't worry biggums, I'm sure Seto will have the cure, and we'll find all of our friends at spawn in no time."

Mitch sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right biggums. Let's go visit Seto."

The two started to climb down the tree, slowly, but surely. When the two reached the bottom, Jerome noticed something gleaming in the light.

He walked over to it, and his heart broke a little. Lying on the ground were Adam's glasses, which were now cracked, and his amulet, which was slowly turning back to it's normal bright purple color.

He bent down, picked up the two items, many put it in his inventory. Mitch watched I curiosity, not knowing what Jerome had picked up.

The two then started to walk over to Seto's secret house.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: 1 hour, 30 minutes later<strong>

The duo finally reached Seto's house, after running from countless zombies. Mitch knocked softly on the door, doing the code he remembered from so long ago. After waiting a minute the door opened, and SetoSorcerer stood at the door, ushering them in. He looked around the clearing where his home was, seeing no zombies, muttered a spell, and closed the door.

"Hello, Mitch, Jerome. What brings you here?" Seto asked, walking over to a book shelf.

"We'd like to know if you made a cure yet." Mitch said, twiddling his fingers.

Seto froze and walked over to the duo.

"Nearly," Seto explained. "I just need an item of a dead zombie."

Jerome winced, "I think I've got that part covered."

He went into his inventory, grabbed the two items he picked up, and handed it to a surprised looking Seto.

His eyes widened in surprise. He muttered a "Thank you." Then went over to a table in the center of the room.

He grabbed a few eyes of ender, and potions then put it on the table. He surrounded the glasses and the amulet with the eyes of ender. He started to chant softly, pouring some of the potions on the items. He grabbed a knife from near by, sliced his hand open and poured some of the blood over the items, chanting faster.

"Quanpatum expeirieoldus surrendous!" Seto yelled. **(A/n I have no idea what the heck I put here, I just put together random words, lol)**

A blinding white light shook the room, and suddenly the three were teleported to spawn. The shook their heads and stood up, looking around. A lot of people were there, but no longer as zombies, they were humans again.

The trio sighed in relief, when a familiar man came up to them.

"Hey guys!" Adam said cheerfully.

He looked a lot better now, his skin was tan, not a single green spot to be seen. There were no holes in his head, and both of his hazel eyes were there. His black jumpsuit and boots were perfectly fine, like nothing happened to it. The only things that were missing were his sunglasses and his amulet.

"Hey, Adam, it's great to see you again biggums." Mitch said.

"It's great to not be a zombie, let me tell you that," he joked. "Say, do you have my glasses and amulet?"

Jerome looked in his inventory, finding the glasses and the amulet there. The glasses were still cracked, and the amulet was back to it's bright purple color. He handed them to Adam, who put it back on immediately.

"Thanks, I owe you one." He said, a smile growing on his face.

"You're fine Adam." Jerome winced, remembering the incident that happened less than two hours ago.

"Well, then it's time for you three to celebrate!" Adam cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: one week later<strong>

Mitch, Jerome, and Seto were sitting on stage, receiving medals for stopping the zombie apocalypse from spreading any further.

"Will Mitch, Jerome, and Seto please stand up to receive your medals?" Adam boomed, letting the millions of people hear it.

The crowd cheered as they stood up.

"You three have saved us all from becoming mindless idiots." Adam said.

"So like Ty?" Jerome joked.

The crowd laughed, while Ty was like, "Hey!"

"Yep, like Ty. But anyways here are your amazing budder medals for saving us all!" Adam cheered.

The three then walked to the front of the stage, waving at all of the people there.

Jerome then grabbed Mitch's hand, who blushed.

"Just kiss already!" Ty cheered.

Jerome turned Mitch to face him, and without warning their lips touched.

The crowd cheered louder than ever before when they broke up.

They stood there, yelling to the crowd, "#Merome!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed! Nell requested this one, and for the next three days, including today, I will be writing any others, so be sure to enter a prompt you would like!<strong>

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	7. Merome Thanksgiving

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another one shot! I spent about a day or two writing this one, so I hope you enjoy! This was suggested by MeromeFTW! now before we read the one shot, here are a few review replies!**

**Qwerty: TBH i actually started to write that... lol**

**MBH123: i like it, so you should see it in the story soon! **

**RadRadha04: well, that's great!**

**Nell: no problem! though i was tempted... that could be for a future one. and i should be using that prompt in the future, i have a whole list that I will be writing! **

**MeromeFTW: THE FLUFF IS REAL!**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

><p>"Come on Mitch! How long does it take to cook a turkey and make stuffing?" Adam called from the living room in Team Crafted's house.<p>

Mitch held back a sigh. "You forced me into the kitchen an hour ago, Adam! Turkey takes time to cook if you don't want it raw! And Jerome keeps distracting me!" He yelled in return.

He then went to a counter that had the stuffing on top, and started to cut some stuff to put into it. Jerome came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Mitch's waist/

"Hey, dood." Jerome murmured into his ear.

"Hey, dood, sthap it. I'm busy." Mitch replied, using his fake Indian accent.

"But biggums, I'm bored." Jerome moaned.

"Go bother Adam or Ty." Mitch said, continuing to cut.

"They're too far. Adam will keep bothering me by calling me 'Fluffy,' and Ty will try to blow me up." He said, his arms still wrapped around the young Canadian's hips.

Mitch thought for a minute before coming up with an idea.

"Hey! Didn't Bodil make a mini parkour map on top of the house?" Mitch asked, trying to distract Jerome.

"Oh yeah! Do you think anyone will do it with me?" He asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Mitch smiled, "I'm sure Adam and Ty will do it with you."

"Awesome! Time to bother Adam and Ty!" He cheered.

He paused at the door frame when he heard Mitch mutter a curse. he turned around, seeing Mitch hold his finger. A little bit of blood seeping out of a cut on it. Jerome walked back towards Mitch, grabbing his wrist, and headed toward the sink with Mitch in tow. He then turned the sink on and put their hands under the water. Mitch hissed in pain.

Jerome then pulled Mitch's finger out of the water, turning off the faucet, and dried their hands. He then lifted Mitch's finger to his lips and kissed it softly/

"Better?" Jerome asked, looking into Mitch's soft caramel colored eyes.

Mitch nodded, still holding his finger.

"Come on biggums, let's get Adam and Ty to cook the rest." Jerome said, sitting Mitch in a chair.

Jerome then left the room, returning a few minutes later with Ty and Adam in tow.

"Don't worry, Mitch, we'll take over. We wouldn't want you to bleed all over the food." Adam joked.

Mitch smiled, and told the duo what was left to do. After that, Jerome grabbed his hand, the one that didn't have a cut on it, that is, and took him to the bathroom to get a band-aid.

Jerome sat Mitch on the counter, opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing a band-aid. He then grabbed Mitch's hand again, and put his hand under the water from the sink faucet.

It didn't sting Mitch's hand as it did the first time, and Jerome unwrapped the band-aid and placed it on his finger. Mitch smiled in appreciation and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, saying, "Thanks."

Jerome smiled back, and the two walked to the living room. They talked to the others in Team Crafted. After about fifteen minutes Adam and Ty called them for dinner.

Mitch grabbed Jerome's hand and the duo walked towards the kitchen. The two were smiling when they got to the kitchen and sat next to each other. They said grace like they normally did, with Ian and Quentin trying to do it, and everyone else interrupting, then they would each take turns saying what they were grateful for.

Finally it was Mitch's turn to say what he was grateful for.

"So I'm thankful for... um... having such amazing friends, who I consider more as family, and for my main Bac!" Mitch said cheerfully.

Jerome was next. "Same here."

Adam interrupted him, "Woah, woah, woah. You have to say something different."

Jerome shrugged, "Fine, 'Something different.'" The group laughed and he continued. "I'm kidding. Um... I'm thankful for... all the amazing #merome make out sessions we have."

Mitch blushed as red as his jacket, everyone burst out laughing, including Mitch.

"Okay then, let's eat!" Jerome called out.

Mitch chuckled, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek and started to eat.

After about an hour of eating turkey, potatoes, pies, and Notch knows what else, everyone started to yawn, and muttering good night, trudging to their rooms. Jerome, who was somehow the most awake, picking a sleeping Mitch off the couch and carried him up to their room. He changed the two of them into pajamas, and fell on the bed next to him.

The last words Mitch mumbled before falling into a deep sleep were, "I love you biggums."

Jerome chuckled quietly, kissing Mitch on the forehead, and fell asleep, cuddling Mitch.

His last words before falling asleep were, "I meant every word of what I was grateful for."

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed! if you did then tell me in the reviews down below! if there is a prompt you would like me to write then tell me down in the reviews! Happy Thanksgiving!<strong>

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	8. You Saved Me

**Hey guys! Lady A here! And I'm back with another one shot! This prompt was suggested by RadRadha04! now for a few review replies:**

**Qwerty: okay, im still considering writing it though, not kidding**

**MBH123: thanks! i live for da cuteness! and im assuming that what you put was an inside joke**

**Nell: thanks!**

**MeromeFTW: trust me, as soon as i think of something super fluffy you can expect it on here!**

**Now onwards to read the story!**

* * *

><p>Mitch sighed, keeping his head down while walking through the hallway. He hoped he wouldn't be noticed.<p>

Suddenly he was shoved against a locker. He sighed, thinking, "Too late."

The bully was the same as always, the assistant captain of the football team, who's name was Nate. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was 6'5", nearly a foot higher than Mitch.

"Hey look. It's the gay fag." Nate sneered.

"Leave me alone, Nate." Mitch muttered.

"What did you say?" Nate said, leaning in closer.

"Don't get too close," one of his groupies warned. "He might kiss you."

They all laughed, and Mitch looked up, surveying the area. His friends were standing by, watching silently. He knew that they couldn't do anything or else they'd get beat up.

Mitch looked down and sighed, wishing his best friend was there to save him. But he wasn't, he was busy talking with some teacher, whom Mitch had forgotten.

"Are you gonna say something, you fag?" Nate taunted.

Mitch said nothing, earning a slap from the bully. He was shoved harder against the lockers, wincing at the pain of the lockers in his back.

"Say something you little piece of-" Nate threatened.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Someone interrupted.

Everyone turned to see who it was, even Mitch looked up.

It was Jerome. Mitch's caramel eyes lit up at the sight of his best friend.

"Now, why would you care?" Nate snapped.

"Well, you are bullying my best friend. And for doing that I could simply ask coach to kick you off the team, which he would do, because he's tired of your crap." Jerome threatened.

Jerome was captain of the football team.

Nate put Mitch back on the ground, stuttering, "Y-you wouldn't d-do that."

Mitch slid down the lockers, sitting on the floor.

Jerome glared at the bully, "Try me."

He stared at Jerome in horror, and scrambled away, his goons following suit.

Jerome walked over to Mitch, seeing if he was alright, and helping him up. Once Mitch was standing Jerome whispered something in his ear. Mitch nodded, and Jerome walked away.

**Time skip: after school**

Jerome stood under a giant willow tree in the back of the school, waiting for Mitch. After about two more minutes of waiting Mitch stumbled out of the back door. His checkered jacket, white shirt and jeans stood out from the school's white walls. His golden dog tags glittering brightly in the sun. His jeans fit his legs somewhat tightly. His maroon converses were clean.

Mitch walked over to where Jerome was standing.

"Hey, Jerome. What did you want to talk about?" Mitch asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Well... um... I don't know how to say this, but I can show it." Jerome said nervously.

He took a few steps until he was in front of Mitch. He then leaned in and kissed Mitch. Mitch tensed, surprised by the kiss, then slowly relaxed as the kiss went on.

"So will you be mine biggums?" Jerome asked, his palms sweaty.

Mitch chuckled, "How's this for an answer?" Then kissed Jerome.

Jerome smiled when they broke apart. "So I'm taking that as a yes?"

Mitch nodded, "Yep, I'll be yours biggums."

They both smiled and hugged.

Jerome whipered, "You just made me the happiest teenager in the world."

Mitch chuckled softly, "Same here biggums. Same here."

* * *

><p><strong>So i hope you enjoyed! sorry if it was a little shorter than normal... i have no excuse... so anyways... be sure to send in a prompt if you want to see it! and I added another tumblr blog about all this wonderful stuff called Merome One-shots, so if you wanna check it out then go ahead!<strong>

**peace out**

**-lady A**


End file.
